


Pillow Talk

by MyCatsAreMyLife



Series: What goes in my head [3]
Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Episode 2x08 Fix-it, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Second Chances, drummond doesn't die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 01:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyCatsAreMyLife/pseuds/MyCatsAreMyLife
Summary: After receive the letter from Alfred and almost being shot, Drummond attends to a second dinner with Alfred. This time, things go quite differently...





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fix-it for episode 2x08, because no one deserves what happened in the show, but I did not rewrite any scene, I only wrote an aditional post-dinner scene.  
> Anyway, this is the third and last part of this series. I hope you enjoy it!

A second dinner at Ciro’s. A second chance for them to talk about themselves, about their future. Alfred had no idea that in that very evening, while he almost hopeless waited alone at that exactly same table, he almost lost his dear Edward forever. Thank God that bullet did not find a target, and Drummond could attend to the dinner. Now, for Drummond, it was not only a second chance for them to talk; it was a second chance for them to live.

 

 

This time, unlike their first dinner, Drummond did not come back home alone. Much less was he sad or disappointed. This time, when he laid down on his bed, Alfred was by his side. Edward had felt reborn after the incident in front of The House, but only now he could feel truly alive. Only with Alfred he felt like that.

 

 

The pale moonlight invading the room through the window allowed them to see each other's face, their limbs interwined under the covers. Looking deeply at Edward's eyes, Alfred's thoughts went back to the events of that night.

  “I cannot believe I’ve almost lost you forever, Edward. What would be done of me if… if… I cannot even think about it.” He said, stroking Edward’s bare shoulder with his fingers, his eyes starting to fill with tears.

“So do not think, my love. I am here, am I not? Do not afflict yourself.” Said Edward wiping the tears from Alfred’s eyes, then coming closer to embrace him. Alfred nestled on his chest.

“I know, but I need to speak, I need to take this burden off my chest. I am so sorry about my behaviour the other day. I would never forgive myself for the things I have said to you if you had… if that bullet had hit on you… How would I be supposed to live without you? Not even knowing whether you would forgive me?”

“And how could you even considerate that I would not forgive you?” Edward took Alfred’s hand in his own, and brought it to his lips, kissing his knuckles. “You are my love, you are my life. Don’t you think that this came to my mind too in that moment? I only could think of you. You would be waiting for me and would never know that I was coming. I would be the most restless soul if I had died without make amends with you. That thought made me so afflicted that soon I realised the bullet had not hit me, I ran to you. I regret not have run to you in the very moment I’ve received your letter. And I'm sorry for have left you in the restaurant the other night. I'm sorry for my stupid pride, and also for my coldness with you that day when I saw you with the prince…”

“You are the one who is afflicting himself too much this time, my love.” Said Alfred, a faint smile on his face.

“I am sorry! All this is pointless right now.” Drummond starts smiling too. “We've got a second chance, and that is amazing. We should not be so melancholic. This time, we must be sure we will not let anything get us apart again.”

“Are you talking about… your engagement?”

“No, no… I don’t want talk about it now. Leave this matter for another day, we will think together how to proceed. For tonight, I just want think about you.”

“I absolutely agree with you!” Said Alfred, reaching Edward’s lips for a kiss.

“Can you stay this night? I cannot bear the thought of being away from you after all that happened.”

“I am sure the Palace will not fall apart if I do not come back tonight. Of course I will stay here, with you. I wish I could stay forever.”

“I wish that too. I’ve missed you so much.” Sighed Edward caressing Alfred’s hair. “I love you, Alfred. I love you more than I thought I was capable to.”

“I love you too, Edward. I love you with all my heart, with all my soul.”

 

 

They both knew that their lives wouldn’t be easy, that their love was forbidden and it should be hiden from everyone. But for that night, they also knew that they deserved a break from this cruel reality; they deserved to live their dream, their love. A soft and pure dream. A soft and pure love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who has read, left kudos and comments.


End file.
